Paint!
'''Paint! 'is a 1977 American animated musical fantasy comedy film produced by Jeremy LTD. and distributed by Universal Pictures. It tells the story of a young girl named Ashley Painter, who finds out that Darker is threatening to take every color from Color World. The Paint Master gives Ashley a powerful oversize paintbrush that prompts her to save her home and the world, return the color, and defeat Darker. It was Universal's fourth animated film that it distributed (the first was ''The Snow Queen, ''the second was ''Pinocchio in Outer Space ''and the third was ''The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story). Paint! ''was released in theaters on March 25, 1977. While it did not repeat the box-office success of JeremyWorks' previous feature films, ''The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story ''and [[Object (film)|''Objects]], the film was re-released on 1980 and became a cult classic after its re-releases on theaters, television airings and home video releases and is considered one of the greatest animated films ever made, with a rare 100% rating on the website Rotten Tomatoes. It also was successful on home video in 1980, becoming one of the biggest-selling VHS releases ever. It inspired a theatrical sequel, a direct-to-video sequel, and a television series. A reboot of the film is currently in development and is set to premiere on November 2022 on JeremyNow!. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Pamelyn Ferdin as Ashley Painter, a kind and creative 14-year-old painter. * Paul Shenar as Darker, a darkness monster who dislikes color and colorful things such as rainbows. * Mel Blanc as Paint Master, the master of the Color World. * Frank Welker as Painter Dog, a talkative dog who helps Ashley on her journey to defeat Black & White Missy. * June Foray as Andrea Painter, Ashley's young sister * Dom DeLuise as Paint Searcher, a searcher man. * Charles Nelson Reilly as Blacky, one of Darker's minions. Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release Paint! ''was theatrically released by Universal Pictures on March 25, 1977 in the United States. Re-releases Theatrical re-release dates * June 11, 1980 * October 22, 1989 * December 15, 1993 * March 25, 1997 (20th Anniversary) * December 1, 1999 Home media ''Paint! ''was released on VHS, Betamax and Laserdisc in 1980 by MCA Videocassette, Inc. It was later released under the MCA Home Video brand on VHS and Laserdisc in 1988 and again on VHS in 1991 by MCA Home Video in North America, and CIC Video internationally. In November 1997, was re-released once again on VHS; by Universal Studios Home Video, under JeremyWorks Home Video label. A DVD version was made available for the first time on April 6, 2002. A "30th Anniversary Special Edition" of the film was released only in the United States and Canada on March 20, 2007, by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, under JeremyWorks Home Entertainment label. The Anniversary Edition was later included with ''The Adventures of the Housemaid, Greenwoods, An American Tail, The Land Before Time and Balto as a five-movie pack in November 2007. The "JeremyWorks Classic Edition" of this film was released on Blu-ray for the first time on March 12, 2013. A 40th anniversary edition of the film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 21, 2017. Soundtrack Music # "We're Both Like A Duo" – sung by Ashley Painter and Painter Dog # "Here Comes Black & White" – sung by Black & White Missy's minions # "Let Me Be Your Side" – sung by Paint Searcher and Ashley Painter # "Just Follow My Way" – sung by Ashley Painter and Andrea Painter # "World of Colorless" – sung by Darker # "Rainbow On Me (movie version)" – sung by Ashley Painter # "Rainbow On Me (End Title)" – sung by Candy Devine # "Brilliant Color" – sung by Freddie Jackson and Diana Ross Reception Coming soon! Sequels Coming soon! Reboot Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:G-rated films